


Hide

by thesourpuss



Series: Monochrome-Escaped [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blake rebuilds the White Fang, Drinking, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, On the Run, Rejection, Sort Of, The Schnee Dust Company, The White Fang, Weiss abandons the Schnee Company, not sure if its underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesourpuss/pseuds/thesourpuss
Summary: (Sequel to my last fic Freedom, can be read by itself though)Six years passed, the two girls are still at it. Weiss defying her father, in her own adultery way, and Blake supervising the White Fang. Because that's where they wanted to be. By each others side, making a difference.Well, in this instance, they are very much not side by side. Blake is huddled up at the bar a friend she's grown very close to works at, almost as if to hide. Yang notices that. Weiss, the girl Blake is hiding from, sits in their apartment working things out, because she can't understand what happened. Winter notices that.





	Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to keep this short, but I had an envisioned what their life would be like after they escaped together. Please Enjoy! If you hadn't read my last fic of these two, you could go read it and come back or read this as it is.

 

 

Blake didn't mean to run out on Weiss like that, truly she hadn't, but her feet where carrying her out of the door and her throat was to tight to even mumble an apology or to mention where she was going. Really, Blake in that moment didn't know where she was going herself, but soon stumbled outside the doors of Sea Pirates bar. A really horribly decorated, smelly, dive bar. To make it worse, it was owned by the two most idiotic huntsmen.

 

Why did Blake love it so much then?

 

It was dark. Very, very dark, which made it easy for the 23 year-old faunus to lose herself in whatever drinks were served.

 

Her breathing was still a stuttering mess as she pushed open the doors, and she zipped the jacket up all the way in attempts to be unrecognizable. She walked to the benches that lined the counter, her normal spot to sit, and took a few deep breaths before trying to swallow down the feeling of whatever just went down. Was Weiss... messing with her? Blake didn't even get out everything she had been planning to confess. Her reaction was so fast and so real that of course Blake bolted the second Weiss stopped talking. Stopped  _ looking  _ .

 

Oh, the horrible look in her eyes is what really shook Blake's head and stomach. Those grey-blue eyes always had an effect on her, ever since the day they ran away together, and today was no exception. Blake had always been taller than her, but in that moment in their kitchen, Blake couldn't help but feel as if  _ Weiss  _ was looking down on  _ her  _ . Cold as ice. She's made Weiss embarrassed in the past six years, but angry? She hadn't seen her that upset since Winter had the nerve to bring Whitley to their apartment almost a year ago. Apparently, he had news he felt would be better to deliver in person. 

To Weiss, 5 years didn't bury any of the rage she had aimed at her father or Whitley for being  _ such  _ a shit their whole lives.

 

"What can I get for you- oh Blake!"

 

Blakes ears laid flat on her head once hearing the voice. Looking up, she saw one of the two idiots that owned the bar. "Hi Sun, didn't know you worked tonight"

 

"You didn't come to see me?! Offend. Of course I'm working at my own bar on a Thursday night!" Sun scoffed, but the smile he always wore still stayed on his face. Sun was rough around the edges, but Blake and him had been through some White Fang mishaps, and he stuck next to her when Weiss had to leave for her own person problems. They've been together for 6 years, sure, but they weren't always focusing on each other. "Actually, it's too early for any customers,  _ especially  _ you"

 

At Suns comment, Blake flushed a light shade of pink, thankfully going unnoticed. She hated how three of the photos hung on the wall for winning drinking competitions were of herself and Yang - another friend she's come to trust greatly. Between Weiss and Sun, Yang would usually be with her. In fact, just 4 years after her and Weiss escaped, Weiss Yang herself and Yang's younger sister were on a mission from an older huntsmen when Adam had revealed himself- seemingly stalking Blake for some time. Together with Yang, Blake overcame him and in the end killed him. After he was gone, Blake seized leadership of the White Fang for a year before leaving it to Ilia.

 

Her dear old friend.

 

Ilia had overcome her own fights- literally and metaphorically, and after mending the guilt she had for hunting down Blake right along Adam, Blake saw that she was just what the White Fang needed. A headstrong leader with a past to make up for. Ilia agreed right away, crying right on the spot about how grateful she was. Blake admittedly cried too. Of course, Blake was still around to overlook their moves and missions, but Ilia was the one who leads them. Blake also tried getting her father to come back, knowing that that's what Sienna would have wanted. He refused, wanting Blake to refuse as well and to come live back in Menagerie. Blake refused for so many reasons.

"Speak of the devil" Sun spoke up, looking over Blakes shoulder.  

Turning around, that big head of bright blond hair was unmistakable, and those light lavender eyes almost put to rest the anxiety Blake carried. Almost.

“Heeyyy! Blake! Long time no see- how was the mission?” Yang slung her arm around Blakes shoulders, winking. Blake didn’t go on a mission; Yang just knew about the conversation she was going to strike up between her and Weiss. Blake’s ears went even further down, wanting to shrink into herself.

“It… u-um,” Blake started to tear up. She herself didn’t really know what happened, or who was the one that messed up, but the tightness in her throat started again and she really felt like having a damn drink. “She looked super u-upset what I started t-to talk… I didn’t even finish what I was t-trying to say before running here”

There was a long silence, Yang and Sun probably sharing looks that’s said ‘oh shit’. Yup, that’s how Blake would describe her situation.

Shit.

Blake sighed heavily, shaking her head and closing her eyes. “Can I please just get a drink?”

“Oh, of course. The usual?” Sun said, his cheery tone gone.

The Faunus nodded in return, waiting as Sun turned to make it. The other blonde pulled out the bench next to Blake, though her mechanical arm never leaving her shoulder. Looking up to Yang, Blake could see how her eyes were looking away in thought, almost like she was trying to figure out the hardest math problem.

“Are you sure she was rejecting you?”

Rejection. That’s what it was.

The word stung deeper than it should have. Weiss rejecting her. Well, in the long run that’s what has happened. Blake let out another shaky breath as she remembers the way Weiss had instantly turned and started yelling.

Worst thing was, Yang had even said she was  _ certain  _ Weiss had some of those feelings for her too. Maybe unfathomable love wasn’t one of them.

Over the years they’d stuck together. Weiss would leave every now and then, some stuff to do with Captain Ironwood having tasks for her or information, or just plain military things. Blake would leave for White Fang missions, maybe help Yang chase down her mom and tribe, but she’s come back to Weiss one way or another. Weiss would do the same. It was an unspoken thing between the two girls, and both had been very content with that.

They’d come back to each other beaten up, bleeding in some circumstances, but they’d patch each other back together.

Who would patch Blake together now?

When they escaped from Weisses house all those years ago, Blake felt the freedom flood through her veins. Every instance Weiss would smile, huff a meaningless insult, even ramble about her past, Blake would feel alive. Like she had a place in the world- right beside Weiss.

Sun placed the drink in front of Blake, snapping her from her nosedive.

“Thanks Sun”

“It’s on the house” he nodded back, leaning over the counter to give Yang a kiss on the cheek. They whispered a conversation, about what Blake couldn’t bring herself to care or listen. She focused on the fruity alcoholic beverage that sat in front of her- the glass refracting the light in ways she’d get lost in. And, leaving her head on the counter top, she let it do just that.

Become lost.

"And... you just let her run? Where'd she go?" Winter asked, heavy concern written on her face. Even through the screen, Weiss could see the worry lines on her face become defined.

"I'm not sure where she went; nor do I care. It's like I told you Winter-"

"You practically screamed at her at leave"

"I didn't tell her to do anything!" Weiss protested, "I told her I didn't want anything to change-"

"Yes yes Weiss, you've repeated the conversations detail over and over. Thing is, I think you’re getting some things wrong”

Weiss stared at her sisters face. What? She never overlooked things, and she knew she was very good at reading people's tells. She could see if they were going to attack; that's how she won most her battles. Her sister was even the one to teach her how! Plus, Blake was pretty clear about what she was saying in their earlier conversation. She knew Blake tells like the back of her hand since they had spent  _ six years  _ together. As a team.

And Blake wanted to change?  

Weiss currently sat in the windowsill of their living rooms window with her fluffiest blanket. The apartment they shared. Her and Blake. Weiss imagined coming home to an empty house, to having no one to come home to after missions. Having Blake run to someone else. For the third time during her and her sisters call, she felt her stomach squeeze and her lungs tighten. The wine helped, so whenever she’d drink half of the glass away, she’d fill it back to the top, being cautious of the white blanket she sat on.

Ironically Weiss hated the color white. White and Grey. Such depressing colors; she couldn’t stand them. Not after staring at them day after day as she grew up.

Rage surged through Weiss, and she took three swigs of her drink before looking back to the screen and at her sister. Surly Winter had better things to be doing, but she loved the company.

Especially since Blake ran away.

“I’m not getting anything wrong. Blake was asking for things ‘to change’ and that she knew that I ‘felt it to’ and how… the past years she grew to know me? Why would that make her want to change things Winter?” Weiss took a shaky breath. “I thought she wanted to stay by my side”

Winter groaned, rubbing her face. “Weiss! Dear gods, are you seriously not understanding what she was saying?!” Her sister yelled through the screen.

Weiss stared back. A moment went by. Two. Three.

“What do you mean?”

“What was her face like?”

Weiss looked out the window. Her face was… shaded. Like she was shameful. She was wringing her hands together, and she wouldn’t even look Weiss in the eyes. But… there was still something about her stance that made Weiss certain Blake wasn’t trying to offend Weiss.

“She was looking down, playing with her hands… didn’t really look at me either” Weiss said after some thought. “But she didn’t stutter”

Winter hummed. “What does stuttering mean?”

“It means she’s ashamed or embarrassed, ” Weiss replied automatically.

“Sooooo what do all the other things add up to? Minus any stuttering?”

“She’s trying to say something difficult” Weiss said while looking down, remembering the conversation they had about Adam. How she revealed how they were once an item, and how things took such a turn. Adam was really a messed up person, confirmed the moment they found out he was stalking Blake across territories. Weiss had become so relieved when Yang called, informing her he was dead.  Though, she mentioned how Blake wouldn’t stop shaking, her cat ears flat against her head.

She remembers dropping everything and flying straight to them, engulfing Blake in a hug and hugging her for hours after that, whispering to her about how brave she was. Of course she thanked Yang heavily, not knowing what would happen if someone wasn’t with Blake.

On the topic about her ears made Weiss tilt her head. “Her ears”

“Hmm? What?”

“Blake's cat ears… they’re really compatible with Blakes mood. They weren’t doing anything out of the norm and honestly they seemed to he perked up if that makes sense”

“And what does that show?”

“It really means that Blakes either excited or nervous in a good way”

Winter nodded, holding herself back for yelling at her dunce head sister. “Alright, so, she's trying to ‘say something difficult’ but she's ‘nervous in a good way’. Think about what the conversation was leading to before you exploded”

“I DIDN’T EXPLODE-”

“Weiss! Just think damn it!”

The younger Schnee huffed, taking a sip of wine whilst thinking. Changing. Blake had said something about wanting to change, that she felt it was time they moved on… onto what? That they had been together for such a long time, knew each other so well. She’d asked ‘Don’t you want to change too?’ when Weiss had, truly, started tearing up and yelling.

How could she not?

It was sounding like Blake wanted to leave- but, was that what was really going on?

 

Taking a brief moment to think about her stance again- her face wasn't really shaded over. She was looking down, away from Weiss, but there was something about it too. She was blushing, heavily too. Weiss remembered thinking how she thought she was red from anger or something. But  _ blushing _ -?  

Weisses eyes widened in horror. “Winter, what do you think she was trying to tell me?”

Winter sighed. “Weiss I think she was trying to... confess something big to you” she said slowly. Weiss was smart- she knew that her sister knew deep down what must have been going on. "Did you really think Blake would leave  _ you _ ?"

 

"I-i just thought she wanted to... move on. She was.. confessing to me?" Weiss wanted to cry. "She loves me?"

 

After a scoff, her sister started to laugh softly. "W-weiss! It's completely obvious! The way she runs to you after every single time she goes to help the White Fang? How  _ you _ run to  _ her _ ?"

 

Weiss set her wine glass down before she could drop it. Blake was confessing to her. About how she wanted their relationship to change; change into something better. And she had just yelled at her! Oh gods!

 

"Winter! I made her run away! Oh my- she could be anywhere!! I can't believe my own stupidity!" Weiss stood, starting to pace as her sister seemed to laugh harder. "Stop laughing!"

 

"It's just so amusing; you, the headstrong Schnee, oblivious to the love confession you've been sitting on top of for six years. I'm barely around you, almost as much as Ironwood is. He saw it too, the first time you went to see him after you two escaped from father. How Blake was right behind you through it the whole time. Oh! That one time, maybe three years back, after that weird operation he had you and your team invade? You had been impaled, as you remember, and the  _ day after _ we called Blake to tell her that you were in an emergency health center she flew in. Complete fear in her eyes the whole drive over to you, but the second she saw you in the hospital bed, she seemed to... calm down. She said she knew you'd be alright, because well, you were her little fighter" Winter repeated the story, the memory making her chuckle. Back then, Winter herself was certain that Blake was in love with her younger sister.

 

Weiss sat back on the windowsill, rubbing her face. 

 

“I’m so embarrassed”

 

“Well, imagine how Blake feels” Winter snapped back, sick of her sisters denseness. “You need to go find her”

 

Weiss stared at the screen, her sister having a  _ very valid point.  _ Weiss said a quick goodbye and thank you to Winter, hanging up then picking up her scroll to call Blake.

 

 A sudden buzzing went off, startling Weiss. Holding the scroll away from her ear, she followed the sound of the buzzing, ending up in her kitchen where her eyes fell on Blakes scroll. On the counter. 

 

Where she had left it when trying to confess to Weiss.

 

Weiss let out a frustrated ‘ARG!’ before racking her mind for places Blake would go to. Tons. There where so many places near by Blake would always go to, and in fact, leaving her scroll behind was a habit the faunus had. Running out to get take-out, it would be wedged between the couch cushions, going to pick up one of their friends, it would sit on her bed, and going out to Yangs-

 

Yang.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Blake rubbed her face, her ninth drink gone in seconds. It's been a good hour- maybe two- since Blake arrived at the bar and started her descend into… whatever was going on. Midlife crisis? Blake had heard about them, knowing they happen around thirty. Twenty three was far from thirty, but like everything else Blake has been thrown through, she’d adapt.

  
  


The White Fang fighter sat hunched over the bar counter, something she did after every drink was gone. Stare at the glass. Think. Ignore all Sun’s attempts in lighting the mood. At one point Neptune had came by, replacing Sun is shifts, but the blond faunus just rounded the bar and sat down next to his fiance, Yang.

 

Sitting up, Blake turned to her. “Y-yang, if you want, you can leave. I’m gonna head back when im done” 

 

Yang shook her head, flashing a smile and patting her friends back. “Nope, I’m ok here. I came here to really just annoy Sun, you being here is a total plus!” 

 

“I don’t want to be a burden” Blake mumbled, completely dismissing Yangs statement. Yang sighed.

 

“You aren’t being a burden. A wet blanket? Maybe, but not a burden” She chuckled. 

 

“Yeah Blake! The only burden here is Nep’s beard!” Sun poked at Neptune, who slowly turned around to glare at his long time friend and business partner. “I mean, look at the thing-”

 

“Says you! With your obnoxious tail!” Neptune shot back, and Blake let her head fall back into her arms as the two started to bicker.

 

“Well, anyways Blake, I’m staying here. I’ll drive you home too, when you're done-”

 

“No!” Blake shot up, grabbing Yangs hand and her ears flattened against her head. Looking in her eyes and seeing her up close, Yang could see Blake was getting pretty drunk. “I-i can’t go home. Can I crash with you and Sun?”

 

“Um-”

 

“Totally! You need anything, Sun’s got your back!” Sun bumped into their conversation, flashing his gleaming smile he loved to show off. Yang glared at her partner, almost pulling away from Blakes grip to smack him. Seeing her glare, Sun let out a scared noise before hoping down from the bench, wandering off into the back with an excuse that involved bananas.

 

“Coward” Neptune said as Sun ran away, rolling his eyes then handing Blake a glass of water. Yang smiled at him, which the bluenett returned. Over the past years, Yang and the rest of her team was very glad to know Neptune had gained a sense of wisdom. Sure, his personality was 100% childish, but he had his moments. 

 

Blake shook her head stubbornly. “I didn’t order that”

 

“Yes, maybe, but  _ I _ order you to drink that,” Yang pushed it towards Blake, who stared into Yangs eyes like she was contemplating something. With a huff, she reached shakily for the glass, and downing it.

 

“There you go,” Yang smiled. Immediately after, her scroll started to buzz from within her pocket. Her eyes narrowed at seeing the caller ID, tilting the screen away in case Blake was looking. “One sec” 

 

Blake nodded, waving her fiery friend away as she gets up to answer her call. Maybe Ruby was calling to ask where she was. Blake took another drink of the water, reaching for her jacket pocket. Then the other. With a confused look, Black researched her pockets then felt her pants pockets. Her scroll was gone. 

 

Thinking back, Blake remembered setting her scroll down before trying to talk to Weiss.Before their huge conversation that made her leave in the first place. Blake groaned, smacking her head with the palm of her hand. Of  _ course _ she left without it, making this situation so much better. Not like Weiss would call her though…

 

Before Blake could lose herself in her thoughts, Yang came back, clapping a hand onto the raven haired girl’s shoulder. 

 

“Blake, I actually have a few questions for you”

 

“What type of questions?”

 

“Serious kinds”

 

Blake shrugged. “Go for it, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon since I left my scroll at home- er, Weiss's apartment” 

 

“Oh  _ come on _ ” It was Yang’s turn to groan. “Don’t act like you’re getting kicked out of your apartment just because-”

 

“Because she  _ rejected _ me?” Blake snapped. It hurt. Weisses words hurt, and like she had experienced with Adam, all she knew to do was to leave and stay away. Heartbreak wasn’t a good part of Blakes past, Yang especially knows that thanks to Adam. 

 

Yang sighed, turning to the stool she had been in for the evening and taking a seat. Weiss had called, explaining to Yang through near sobs about how she mistook Blakes whole speech. Yang knew Weiss was very smart and sometimes in her darkest moments Weiss was there to help sort herself out, so for her to totally miss Blakes love confession made her seriously rethink who in team RWBY was the smartest. Weiss also said how worried she was, knowing how Blake delat with… scary things. She’d run, as she just had, so Weiss then proceeded to beg Yang to keep her at the bar until she could get there. And, as a team member and closest thing to family, of course she’d help.

 

What else had she been doing for the past 2 hours?

 

“No Blake, she isn’t rejecting you. She's….” Yang didn’t know how to tell her she was just confused without spoiling it all. Weiss was on her way to clear things up herself, But, at this point, what was the harm in just telling her? “I think she was just confused on what you were saying”

 

“...What?” Blake turned to Yang. Confused? Weiss? With how drink Blake currently was, that idea completely baffled her. “She wouldn’t just… what would she be confused about?” 

 

“Well-”

 

“Did I do it wrong?” Blake asked helplessly, which made Yang and an eavesdropping Neptune instantly tense up. They shared quick looks of ‘oh fuck’ before Neptune turned and went into the back room to join Sun.

 

_ Coward _ , Yang bitterly thought. Scratch anything she had said about wisdom- he’s completely the same as he was.

 

“No! Blake, of course not, but think about it from her end! Sh-she’s been shut away her whole life, and once she got out-  _ with you _ \- all she knew was friendship with you. What I’m saying is… she probably can’t differ the love she feels with the friendship she knows you two already have” Yang explained slowly to Blake.

 

“So, she feels the same, but she doesn’t think I feel the same back?” 

 

“Uh” Yang held Blake’s gaze, kind of disappointed she missed the point she tried making. “No, she just doesn’t know that what she’s feeling to you is love and can’t tell what you were explaining to her during your confession was, well, love too”

 

Blake nodded, a sudden feeling of guilt hurrying itself into her gut. “Should I have known that? We’ve been together for years now and I didn't see that-“

 

“No Blake, honestly I’m just coming up with this after taking a second to think about who you are and who she is” Yang patted Blake’s shoulder, watching as her ears perked up a bit more. 

 

“So, she wasn't rejecting me, what she was yelling about?”

 

Yang opened her mouth to answer, but the doors to the bar were thrown open and there stood a panting Weiss.

 

“I guess she can explain the rest” Yang said, nodding towards the Schnee girl. 

 

Turning around, Blake froze when her eyes landed on Weiss. 

 

“Oh god, W-Weiss!” Blake stuttered, flustered even more due to the alcohol. Yang smiled at Weiss, who nodded back and walked up to her two teammates. 

 

Weisses chest tightened up at finally seeing Blake here at the bar, many glasses next to where she sat. Yang backed up, knowing her part was done and walked into the back room to Sun and Neptune. The two stared at each other, Blake wanting to explain herself, all the embarrassment from their apartment creeping up on her again. 

 

“Weiss, um- how’d you find me?” Blake questioned first, wanting to see just how mad she still was. “I left my scroll at home”

 

“I know, I called you” Weiss stated, still too ashamed to even walk closer to Blake. Weiss felt like a complete fool for making the faunus girl feel horrible enough to run from their shared apartment. “It doesn’t matter how I found you, I’m here now is all. Blake I-i made a big mistake back there at the apartment and I cannot believe  _ I _ made you run from home” 

 

Blake looked Weiss up and down, how her cheeks were slightly glowing red, how she nervously played with her hands, how she looked straight into her eyes. Ah, those eyes, the orbs that pulled her in so many times. Blake still felt embarrassed, but now she was more so confused. Was Weiss… apologizing? Yang had said she didn’t understand her earlier, was that what this was about?

 

“I probably shouldn't have ran in the first place… I’m just a coward” 

 

Weiss took in a sharp breath once Blake finished her sentence, finally getting the nerve to rush to Blake and grip both her hands with her own before she could continue. 

 

“Blake no! You’re so brave- possibly the most brave woman I’ve ever come to know, and the fact you had the bravery to confess to me shows that! And-”

 

“You know that I was trying to confess? I thought you didn’t understand me” Blake asked in shock.

 

Weiss sighed. “I didn’t understand, and honestly it took to much for me to realize what you were saying. I really thought you were trying to tell me you wanted to move out… to move on”

 

Blake gaped at Weiss as she blushed deeply. No wonder she was yelling with such anger, Blake would have the same reaction if Weiss tried telling her that she was leaving and moving on without her. Blake heartbeat sped up and her ears picked up. 

 

“So, you know that… I love you. So much Weiss a-and I just had to get it off my chest before it completely crushed me! You mean so much to me I-id do anything-” Blake started talking before she felt a hand in her hair, going up the caressing her cat ear gently. 

 

It was Blakes turn to blush as Weiss giggled at Blake small rant. “See, if you had just said that then all this confusion would’ve never happened. I love you to Blake, I realize that now” Weiss teared up, knowing that Blake was the closest person to her and felt so happy she felt the same. 

 

Blake smiled down at Weiss, their eyes connecting and the air between them changed. Blake leaned down slowly as Weiss got on her tiptoes almost reflexively, and their lips met. Blake never stopped blushing, placing her hands on the others hps, and Weiss had to refrain from crying of happiness as they shared their first kiss. Blake was so warm on Weisses lips, making the shorter girl lean in more and lift her other hand to the base or Blake neck, feeling warmth there too. 

 

Sudden wolf howls started, and Blake flinched away. Weiss turned to the noise, finding Neptune, Sun, and Yang all looking at them from over the bar and whistling. 

 

Realization flooded through Weiss, and she took a step back from her partner. 

 

“B-blake! Why’d you have to run to a  _ dive bar  _ of all places! M-my goodness this is so inappropriate” Her voice got higher and higher as the three stopped whistling and started laughing instead.   

 

“Guys, knock it off you’re seriously cramping my image” Blake scolded to the three, causing Yang to holler a laugh.

 

“Its ‘cramping my style’, Blake you’re seriously hammered right now, let Weiss take you home” the blonde girl said with an obvious wink.

 

Blake swerved her head to Weiss.

 

“T-take me home?” 

 

Weiss once again became very flustered as Neptune and Sun started laughing. “Not like that!” Weiss scoffed. “But, as Yang so kindly suggested… I think it's time for you to stop hiding and indeed come back home” 

 

Weiss waved to Yang, helping Blake out the door and into the nights fresh air. With their hands clasped together, they walked back to their home. Their escape.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you all liked this part two!


End file.
